


Memories

by frostironfan (orphan_account)



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories of the Past, They Have Kids, actually it's poetry in a letter, and a dog, bah...i don't know, kind of a letter, loki and tony are married, or a cat, or a dragon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostironfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron!</p><p>"Because now, thanks to your patience, I am myself."</p><p>Love poetry letter from Loki to his husband!!</p><p>FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AChapterCanBeABook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/gifts), [HalcyonFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/gifts), [Schadenfreudessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudessa/gifts).



> Some info:
> 
> -They are married, have 2 sons and a daughter.
> 
> -Their anniversary is in two days (10th).
> 
> -Loki broke almost every conction to his asgardian familiy.
> 
> -Jotunheim is still asking him to be their ruler.
> 
> Nothing more I think...It is not so important but it's more interesting this way hehehe
> 
> Hope you like it!

_I am a son, I am a step-son_

_I am a brother, a step-brother._

_I am a father as well as a mother._

_I am a god, a sorcerer, a stolen relic._

_I was a prince, I was once a King._

_I am the rigthful King of Jotunheim._

_I have been and done many things._

_I have been a slave, I have been a prisioner._

_I have killed thousands._

_I have been a friend, a lover, a husband._

_But none of this actually matters._

_Because now, thanks to your patience,_

_I am myself._

_You have given me something to wake up every morning,_

_Something to fight for._

_You gave me love, a family, a home._

_You gave me your love, your soul, your hand._

_You gave me what I lacked._

_What I needed the most._

_And I am grateful for that._

_Thank you, my dearest._

 

 **P.S** : _I love you, Anthony._


End file.
